Viktor
Viktor is a billionaire industrialist who has made his fortune mining for ancient relics and creating various types of machinery. Biography Industrialist Viktor is a billionaire industrialist who has made his corporate empire through manufacturing security robots and many other military devices. He has made his fortune through selling his robots throughout the world; as well as making cars, generators, and other sources of technology that can be seen through the duration of Knack. Head of the Family Viktor is also the head of an old hereditary family within the location of the game takes place. This is proven due to his giant palace within a city and his castle, labeled "Castle of Clan Viktor", which he owns entirely. This hereditary status also brings about why he is so formal within his mannerisms, speech, and the way he dresses. Knack Coalition Forces Within the beginning of Knack, Viktor volunteered along other forces of the Human Coalition to take down the Goblins causing havoc against human settlements. He works with the likes of Knack and Doctor Vargas to eliminate the threat of these Goblins, which then he kidnaps the doctor's assistant, Lucas, to have them both within his palace to introduce his master plan. Motives Revealed After Doctor Vargas and Knack arrive inside Viktor's Palace and catch up with Lucas, Viktor's motives become clear as he explains he has found a location with giant ancient relics contained within it. He proposes that technology and mankind will evolve using the power of the giant relics. His plan is to use this for means of electricity for powering machinery and vehicles, seeing that the relics are the main source of power for Knack, his transformations within the game, and his explosive growth. Viktor then proposes that he needs Knack, for he thinks that Knack is the key that can open the door behind this massive relic vault. The Doctor refuses to let Viktor use Knack; as a result, reveals that Viktor is the true villain within the game and Knack tries to break them out of his palace. A Thirst for False Vengeance Later in the game, Viktor and Katrina can be seen using Doctor Vargas, Ryder, and Knack to find the location of the key themselves, after both learning that Knack was not the key. Viktor makes a Mech for Katrina to retrieve the key once they have found it. This leads to Knack beating Katrina and having Viktor assume she is dead, making him go into an ill-minded rage where he then strives to complete the mission of using the key to find the relics, to make it up for Katrina. Unbeknownst to him, Katrina is not dead and Ryder attempts to save her as Doctor Vargas, Lucas, and Knack board Viktor's airship. Fate After using the key to unlock the vault of relics, Viktor is met with a huge red eye, similar to the golden one Knack had to face within his past trials. This leads to Viktor's death, with the eye turning red and disintegrating the corporate giant with its laser. He died as a result of being vaporized by the hostile orb, seeing the last thing that he strived looking for before dissolving into oblivion. Characteristics and Traits Attire Viktor appears to wear a purple suit with three blue jewels around his collarbone. with slick hair and a mustache and beard. The suit also features the same three blue jewels on either side of his sleeves, acting as cuffs as he wears slick dress pants and formal shoes. Personality Viktor is a man who is only concerned about his money and his work, labeling his work to take out the Goblins as a test for his new line of security robots, rather than to help the people of the country strive for peace. His obsession with the relics have overcome him and his wealth play a factor in his careless attitude towards others; except for the case of Katrina, who he speaks highly of after her death, revealing he loved her as much as she loved him. Abilities Viktor is a smart businessman. Aside from mining for ancient relics, his company also manufactures vehicles and robots, which make him a billionaire industrialist. According to Katrina, he is a brilliant man with a vision for the future. He is a man of infinite greatness and power, and a man of very high intelligence. Appearances *Knack (Video Game) Gallery Image-1467487921.jpg|Viktor introducing himself within the ranks of the Human Coalition Forces. 400px-Ac4bfviktor.jpg|Viktor proposing his idea of using his new robots to extirminate the Goblins causing havoc upon Human Settlements within the country. maxresdefault (2).jpg|Viktor mere moments before his death by the Golden Orb evaporating him with its laser. download.jpeg|Viktor among some of his Security Forces before going within the vault of relics. Surrounded.jpg|Doctor Vargas, Viktor, and Ryder surrounded by the Goblin Forces of Morgack within the Goblin Fortress. 2013-11-16-203318.jpg|Viktor being introduced by the Chairwoman of Newhaven in the first events of Knack. Trivia *It is heavily speculated that Viktor transformed into the final boss by The Golden Orb. * His love interest was Katrina, resulting in a love triangle with Ryder. We can see he loved her dearly after ranting about how she was the one for him before dropping Doctor Vargas, Knack, and Lucas to their doom off his airship. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Characters in Knack 1